Little Wonders
by GleeScenes
Summary: With a new year at McKinley High school, the glee club faces new challenges with relationships, friends, and so much more. Follow along through the journey of their lives with this story of Season Four, with some little wonders along the way.


"**Little Wonders"**

**Taken Place In: Glee: Season Four**

**Written By: Glee Scenes**

**Chapter One: "Offers"**

* * *

Everything had changed. Most of the students had graduated and went their own way; leaving the Lima, Ohio McKinley High School slightly…empty. Mr. Shuester, the faithful glee club director was fully of this fact, he realized that he had lost eight talented kids from his glee club. He needed new members. Badly. He needed at least twelve members to qualify for the invitationals this year and he only had seven. Getting new students to join wouldn't be easy, he was sure of it, but all he needed to do was spread the word about glee club. That would be easy, right?

* * *

Artie wheeled himself over to his locker and let out a deep sigh, glancing over the photos he had in his locker he had from last year. He was going to miss his old friends. The friends who left him behind to go to college. _"I wish I could have just been a senior and left this cow town with all of them…" _He thought to himself and grabbed his school books.

"How was your summer?" He heard a deep, similar voice behind him ask. He turned around and saw Sam Evans, one of his best friends.

"Trouty Mouth! My brother!" He smiled widely and Sam went down to give Artie a hug. "My summer could have been better. Yours?"

"Ah, it was okay. Pretty emotional saying 'goodbye' to Mercedes, though." He shrugged. "I can't stop thinking about her." His eyebrows furrowed. "For some reason, I feel like she hasn't even thought about me once."

"I doubt that's true." Artie stated bluntly. "Bro, she's in love with you, trust me! I know these things! I wish I had a girl all over me like that." He looked at an old photo of Brittany and him in his locker. "Like the time I was with Brittany…it was incredible. And after she left me for Santana, well, I just feel like no one's ever going to love me like that again…"

"Stop being so hard on yourself." Sam replied. "Don't cut yourself down, you're better than that."

"Really?" Artie stared at Sam disbelievingly. "You honestly think that?"

"Yes." Sam smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Glee Club's pretty soon. Ready to get all the solos?"

"Ha! Yeah right! We all know this is Blaine Anderson's year. He's going to get every solo we hope to have. Since Rachel's not here, it's obvious Blaine is Mr. Shue's favorite. I mean, do you really think we're going to be discussing songs? All we're going to hear during rehearsals is which hair gel brand works the best against humidity."

"Hello boys!" The two spun around sharply, hearing a loud, high-pitched squeal approaching them. "Sugar is here!" She lifted her arms high.

"Hey Sugar!" Artie said. "Glad your back here again, you're be in glee club right?"

"Well duh! I sing better than all of you! I'll be the lead female vocalist this year! You all can call me SUGAR BERRY!"

_**Splash.**_

Roars of laughter filled the halls as Rick the Stick threw a large, purple slushie right into the face of Sugar Motta. She screeched and was drenched in only a matter of a few short seconds.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?" She yelled. "MY DAD CAN BUY YOU AND SHIP YOU TO CHINA!"

"Sugar! Calm down!" Sam grabbed her waist, preventing her from getting near Rick as he walked away, laughing with his friends. "It happens to all of us. You're going to need to get used to it." He chuckled and set her down once the hockey team went away.

"It's just s-so, _cold._" Sugar's voice shook as the bell rang. "Ugh. Time for English. I need to go get cleaned up. Bye you two, don't miss me too much."

"Okay, bye!" Artie closed his locker door and made his way to his first class with Sam right by his side.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone was looking at Blaine who was holding a boom box, and a microphone.

"What the hell is that, dude?" Sam asked with his mouth full. "No really, why do you have that with you? Everyone's looking at us like we're weirder than we already are."

"You guys will see soon enough." Blaine picked more at his gel-free hair, working up an Afro. Brittany squealed.

"I LOVE that hair cut on you Blaine, it's so unicorn." She gave him a high five, knocking over her slushie which fell on Sugar's lap.

"OH MY GOD. SECOND TIME." Sugar sighed and got up to clean herself off again.

Blaine glanced at his watch. _Show time. _He got up onto the table with his boom box on his shoulder. "HEY EVERYONE, LOOK AT ME!"

Artie pulled his hood over his head and Joe ducked down under the table.

"I WROTE A RAP, AND I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO HEAR IT. ALSO, REMEMBER THAT I'M IN GLEE CLUB AND THAT YOU ALL SHOULD JOIN GLEE CLUB!"

Everyone in the lunch room groaned. There were shouts of: "LOSER" and "GET OUT OF HERE" ringing throughout the room. Blaine just shrugged them off. Who cares about haters.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH MY NAME IS LIL HOBBIT BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MR. A! MY BOYFRIEND JUST WENT TO COLLEGE, HELL YEAH I'M SUPER GAY! BUT IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER, LIKE WHO GIVES A BEAT? I'M FRESH AND SUPER COOL, I KNOW YOU ALL WANT MY MEAT! SO WHAT I'M REAL SHORT, YEAH THAT GIVES ME SOME CLASS! EVERYBODY LIKES MY HAIR AND THEY WANT MY PASS! SO IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM, WELL HERE'S WHAT IT IS, CHECK IT IN AT AT THE WEB: NOBODY GIVES."

Everyone was silent.

"SEX RIOT!" Jacob Ben Israel screamed out and everyone still sat there, motionless.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Rick the Stick yelled and everyone broke out into cheers, throwing every piece of food near them.

"Oh my god." Blaine breathed out.

* * *

**glee scenes**

* * *

"Another food fight? Really you guys?" Mr. Shuester shook his head and began writing a new assignment on the white board.

"It's'a all Bl'hain'es fault." Rory spoke up. "He'a decided'ta sing thi's horrib'al rap."

"It wasn't that bad…was it?" Blaine asked while pulling vegetables out of his hair. "OH MY GOSH, THERE'S BROCCOLI IN IN HERE."

Everyone started laughing hysterically besides Mr. Shuester.

"Guys, be nice. It's not nice to tease Blaine for the way his hair looks." He pulled out a chair in front of all of the kids. "I was teased in High School just the way Blaine was…the thing is, when I was his age, Blaine and I were a lot alike. I wa-"

"GAY?" Artie asked. "YOU WERE THAT SHORT?"

"No…I also struggled with being insecure about the way I looked." He replied calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Blaine asked. "WHO EVER SAID I WAS INSECURE?"

"GUYS, SERIOUSLY KNOCK IT OFF." Tina said loudly, forcing the whole group to jump up in surprise. "We need to recruit new members for glee club, AND we need to work on a set list for our Invitationals."

"Oh my god, she's already sounding just like Rachel." Brittany groaned. "Why can't we just dance instead?"

"Tina's right, we really need to buckle down and get started on working up our way to the Invitationals." Mr. Shue stood up and wrote a word up on the board. Teamwork.

"Geez, 'Teamwork'? Can you be any more cheesy?" Sugar asked, filing her nails.

"Mr. Shuester isn't even cheesy." Brittany said. "He's more…milky."

"I agree." Sam said. "Very milky."

"Very milky indeed, my good sir." Blaine said, nodding his head and Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes.

"It's time for you all to stop treating this group like a joke and work together to make this group full, and great again. Now, we need twelve members, we only have eight. That means we need six more."

"You mean four more." Tina said. "Now I see why you don't teach math…"

"After school you all need to talk to some kids and GO GET US SOME GLEE CLUB MEMBERS!" Mr. Shue yelled happily.

"Fine. But I can't open the door so we're all going to be stuck here for a while." Brittany said sadly.

"Haha, it's okay Brittany." Mr. Shuester opened the door for her. "Alright, you all go have some fun!"

They all sighed.

* * *

It was after school and Blaine was in his car, searching for ideas. _"How the hell am I going to get new members for glee club?" _He thought. _"Who can help me?" _

Before he knew it, he was already calling Kurt on speed dial. Pacing back and forth in his room, anticipating his boyfriend answering his phone more than ever.

"Hello?" Kurt's soft, young, stunning voice rang through the phone.

"Hey." Blaine smiled and sat on his bed. "I miss you."

"Oh my god I miss you, two."

"What's it like in New York? I know I've told you plenty of times, but I'm so happy for you…it still amazes me that you and Rachel both got into NYADA…I wish I was a senior and could have come with you guys."

"Blaine, please don't mention that again, you're going to make me cry. I promise I'll be with you all the time next year. And it's great here, it would be much better with you by my side though." Kurt sighed.

"You're flawless." Blaine chuckled. "I wish you were here to also sort out this insane mess of a glee club."

"Oh no, what's happening?" Blaine could hear Kurt getting comfortable, snacking on a carrot. "Is there a lot of drama? GIVE ME THE DETAILS!"

"Well…we need more members for the club and I know that if we don't find any, then Mr. Shue is going to freak out…plus we don't have a set list or anyting for our Invitationals and I'm getting really stressed out and it's hard not having Rachel here to do all of the work!"

"Shh. Honey, calm down, okay? This will be fine." Kurt's soothing voice reassured Blaine. "Now breath slowly."

"I'll try."

"Hm…" He thought deeply. "Why don't you cheat out the system?" Kurt offered and Blaine became confused.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Get your competition on your side. Since you were a Warbler and you know all of them so well, why don't you get some of them to join McKinley?" Kurt suggested. "They're all really talented and will help you a bunch."

"Are you sure that's fair?" Blaine asked uneasily. "I don't want to get into any trouble…"

"Since when did _you _care about getting into trouble?" Blaine could feel Kurt wink through his phone.

"I guess you're right…I'll go for it." Blaine replied quickly. "Thanks for the advice babe, I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely."

"Love you. M'wah."

"Love you, too. M'wah."

* * *

Blaine strutted up onto the familiar steps of the Dalton Academy entrance. "It sure is good to be back." He smiled to himself and opened the large, heavy doors. Many of the boys there watched him walk by curiously. He heard whispers of: "_What is he doing here again?" _and _"Is he coming back?"_ He just smiled and walked towards the choir room where the Warbler's rehearsal was currently taking place. From down the hall he could hear them warming up. He peeked through the door and waiting patiently for them to notice him. Trent called him out.

"BLAINE WARBLER!" He yelled and ran quickly over to where his former-best friend was standing. Unfortunately his foot got caught on the leg of a table in front of him and he face planted it in front of everyone.

"Oh…" Blaine said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'M OKAY! I'M OKAY!" He stood back up and hit his head hardly on the table above him. "OWWWW. GOSH DANG."

"Here, let me help you out." Sebastian stepped forward and helped his friend up off the ground. "Can someone get him to a nurse? I need to talk to Blaine…alone."

Blaine's face grew cold. _"He better not hit on me again…"_

"Well if it isn't the short stick that's just sex." Sebastian winked.

"Don't even start that, Sebastian." Blaine replied.

"Why not? Kurt's not here, he really doesn't need to know this time." Sebastian moved closer to Blaine.

"Mind my personal space." Blaine warned through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Sebastian stepped back. "Why are you here at Dalton again? Are you transferring here?"

"No, I'm not. I'm actually trying to get some of my friends who are Warblers here to come to my school and join the New Directions."

"Can I join? I'm not really getting the right…attention here. Maybe I'll get it at that lousy public school of yours." Sebastian offered, winking again.

"Um…I'm not sure Kurt will be comfortable with you in the same glee club with me. He doesn't trust you." Blaine became worried.

"He doesn't need to know." Sebastian replied. "Really. Like he'd ever find out."

"I don't think-"

"Just think about it. I'm sure you guys _really _need new members. I mean, after all, us Warblers stick together. I would be more than happy to help you out, Mr. Anderson." Sebastian patted his shoulder, and glanced at his watch. "I have to go…but I'll talk to you soon?"

"Sure." Blaine breathed out, barely audible.

* * *

Rachel unpacked her last box in her new, small, crowded, New York apartment. She didn't quite know what to do with herself for the rest of the day so she decided to take a stroll around the city. Everything was so much bigger and better than it was in Ohio. The buildings were taller, the shops were larger, the people weren't as one-minded and judgmental. It was all blissful heaven to her…expect she didn't have someone there by her side. Finn and left her, right before she got here. She felt like he took everything she had inside and ripped it out and trampled it, like a soft fragile rose. It was devastating. She had no one to hold at night. No one to tell her everything was going to be okay when times got rough. Every time she thought of him she remembered everything they used to have. All the love they used to share. It was just suddenly gone. What happened to it? Where could it go? She didn't know.

But she tried her best not to dwell on it. She walked down the street heading towards her favorite bakery. Hopefully a warm bagel and cold drink would cheer her up. After she selected what she wanted to eat, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well if it isn't Rachel Berry?"

She turned around on her heel and was face to face with Jesse St. James.

* * *

_**In the next: "Little Wonders" What path will Rachel take with Jesse? Who's going to join the glee club? What relationships will form, and what relationships will end? Who gets sent to the hospital? Read in on the next chapter for all the answers!**_


End file.
